rowserlot_studio_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
An Animal's Life (Based on A Bug's Life (1998))
Jamison1209's Movie Spoof of A Bug's Life (1998) Cast: * Flik - Jericho (At Jesus' Side) * Princess Atta - Maya (At Jesus' Side) * Dot - Skye (Paw Patrol) * The Queen - Fuji (Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin) * Alphie - Squirtle (Pokémon) * Dot's Two Boyfriends - Isaac (Isaacthemerpupdrawer) and Chase (Paw Patrol) * Mr. Soil - Rex (Isle of Dogs) * Dr. Flora - Delilah (101 Dalmatian Street) * Thorny - Doug (101 Dalmatian Street) * Cornelius - Pops (The Secret Life of Pets) * Hopper - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Molt - Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Thumper - Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) (As a Bear) * Axel and Loco - Kago and Uto (Tarzan 2) * P.T. Flea - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Francis - Gorgious Klatoo (Space Goofs) (As a Pig) * Slim - Chester (Bunnicula) * Heimlich - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dim - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Manny - Cyrus (Animal Crossing) * Gypsy - Reese (Animal Crossing) * Rosie - Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Tuck and Roll - Pixie and Dixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) * The Fly Brothers - Herman and Herman (Felidae) * Thud - Kong (Felidae) * The Bird - Celaeno the Harpy (The Last Unicorn) Scenes: * An Animal's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time * An Animal's Life Part 2 - Princess Maya Gets Stressed Out * An Animal's Life Part 3 - Jericho's Invention * An Animal's Life Part 4 - Skye Meets Jericho * An Animal's Life Part 5 - Jericho Loses the Food * An Animal's Life Part 6 - The Primates! * An Animal's Life Part 7 - Skye Meets Fuzzy * An Animal's Life Part 8 - Jericho's Trial * An Animal's Life Part 9 - Jericho Goes for Help * An Animal's Life Part 10 - Mr. Krabs' Circus * An Animal's Life Part 11 - Mr. Krabs Gets Burn * An Animal's Life Part 12 - City Lights * An Animal's Life Part 13 - Jericho Tries to Find Warriors * An Animal's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act * An Animal's Life Part 15 - Jericho's Flight Home * An Animal's Life Part 16 - Jericho is Back * An Animal's Life Part 17 - Celebration * An Animal's Life Part 18 - Circus Animals!? * An Animal's Life Part 19 - A Harpy! * An Animal's Life Part 20 - Maya Apologizes to Jericho * An Animal's Life Part 21 - Jericho Has a Plan * An Animal's Life Part 22 - Building the Harpy * An Animal's Life Part 23 - The Primates' Hideout * An Animal's Life Part 24 - The Primates Go Back to the Ohu Mountains * An Animal's Life Part 25 - The Party * An Animal's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations * An Animal's Life Part 27 - The Primates Arrive * An Animal's Life Part 28 - Skye Runs For Her Life * An Animal's Life Part 29 - Skye Begs Jericho to Come Back * An Animal's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) * An Animal's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) * An Animal's Life Part 32 - Jericho to the Rescue * An Animal's Life Part 33 - Mr. Krabs Burns the Harpy * An Animal's Life Part 34 - The Animals Band Together * An Animal's Life Part 35 - The Fight * An Animal's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Mojo Jojo's Demise * An Animal's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again * An Animal's Life Part 38 - End Credits Category:Jamison1209 Category:A Bug's Life (1998) Movie Spoofs